


A Machine That Beeps

by Southernheart1026



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernheart1026/pseuds/Southernheart1026
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. 1.

I heard the sirens. I heard the talking. The yelling. The screaming. I heard the tools that were tearing my car apart. I just couldn't see anything, I couldn't open my eyes. All i see is black nothingness...is this how it ends?


	2. 2.

I can hear the machines around me beeping and I know we're moving but still. I can't open my eyes. I try to talk, move my arm, hand, and everything but nothing moves. Next thing I know, I'm being moved again but not in the ambulance, probably out of it.

"I'm okay" I try to choke out but still nothing. It's like all these people around me don't hear me. Or can't. But I'm trying. I try to cough and take a deep breath but I can't. I feel something in my throat now. I have no idea what it is but I really don't like it. Someone help me out here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!! I know, this is starting off slow buuuuttt it will pick up I promise!! Hope y'all are enjoying so far, comment anything you'd like to see! ~Ren


	3. 3

People who I'm pretty sure have been doctors and nurses, have been in and out of my room the entire time. Each voice sounds different, that's how I've figured out the shift changes. The only same constant voice I hear is that woman. Maybe the paramedic? And a guy with her, not sure about him. I try to move my arm, leg and my body but nothing happens ever. I feel like I'm stuck in a field, yelling for help but no one hears me.  
"Come on Grace, just force yourself to open your eyes" i think to myself. My eyes must've moved a little bit because I heard the woman stand up and call for Matt? Maybe he's the guy always with her? "Focus Grace" I think to myself again and try to open my eyes again. Nothing. I'm so frustrated. Where's my mom? Why isn't she here?  
After thinking and trying to wake up, I decide to just listen in to the conversation in the room.  
"Do you think she'll ever wake up?" The woman voice asked as I listened for the response.  
"Maybe, I don't know Sylvie" The man says, as he came closer.  
"How is this child supposed to wake up and find out she's the only survivor" she, Sylvie, I'm guessing says. Wait. Only survivor? No, my mom was talking to me, I swear she was. My mom can't be dead. What am I going to do? Where will I go? I'm only 6. I can't be on my own. What am I going to do?


	4. 4

My mom is gone? Where will I go? My thoughts stop as I hear Sylvie again.

"Hang in there sweetie, I'm still here with you" She says, I feel like holing my hand. I feel a slight squeeze, and I do everything I can to squeeze back but nothing happens. I try to open my eyes...an nothing happens. All I want is to wake up, all of this just being a nightmare.

'I'm only in my bed at home,' I tell myself. 'Ican wake up. I can wake myself up' I think, sounding loud in my head. 'COME ON' I scream at myself. I try to move again but still nothing. All I hear is that stupid machine. Beep...Beep...Beep...CAN SOMEONE TURN THAT OFF?!

"Hey," I hear another woman say, im assuming as shes walking in. "How is she?" 

"Nothing yet" Sylvie sighs, "Hoping she wakes up soon."

"Did they find a home for her yet?" The woman asked, as the chair made a niose. I'm guessing she pulled up a chair close to Sylvie. "Whats her name?"

"Grace" She said, I could hear the smile in her voice. She must like my name. 

"So what happens if she doesn't have anywhere to go?" The other woman asked. I listened closely since that's all i could do right now. 

"I don't know yet," Sylvie sighed. "They're still looking for any family." She said, as i could tell she was staring right at me. My 6 year old, lifeless body. 'Good luck finding a family member' i thought. No one would want me in my family.' "I'm trying to talk Matt into it" 

"He wouldn't say no, would he?" The other girl asked. 

"I hope not. He loved Louie when he and Gabby had him, and since they lost him and Gabby left, I'm hoping he'll want to take Grace in. If they can't find any family" Sylvie said as she rubbed my hand. 

I heard another pair of footsteps walk in, or maybe 2 sets of feet. I could feel something cold on my chest and move around my stomach, so I'm assuming it was my doctor. The other person sat in a chair as i could hear the air leaving the padded seat. I still felt Sylvie’s hand holding mine. I wanted nothing more than to wake up, but for now i listened in to the conversation that was happening around my bed. 

"If we cannot get her awake in 48 hours, we will have to take her off life support" the doctor said. 

"But you can't do that! She's only 6 years old!" Sylvie yelled. 

"We don't have anywhere for her to go or any kin that is willing to take her in." The doctor stated. 'See? Told you no one wanted me' i thought as i listened. 

"We can foster her." Matt said.

'Wait really?'


	5. 5

'Were they really going to take me in?' I thought. None of my family will, so why would they? I guess I'll have to ask them as soon as I wake up...if I wake up. My thoughts are interrupted by someone squeezing my other hand. That doesn't feel like Sylvie’s hand? That feels like a man's hand. Matt's maybe?

"Grace you have to do this," He said, so now I know it is his hand. I could hear a sniffle on the other side of me and I think its Sylvie. "You have to be strong so we can take you home with us" 

"Yes sweetie," Sylvie said, agreeing with Matt. I don't know if these 2 are married or what but they sure act like it. I hope I can have a mom and dad again. My parent were the only ones that cared in my family. No one else did. There were no family holidays, it was always me, mom and dad, that was it. I'm going to miss that. I'm sure foster care doesn't do that, and if they can't take me, that's where I'll go. "You think she can hear us?"I heard Sylvie ask.

"I think so," Matt said, "Look at her eyes move," He said and I was in shock. Were my eyes really moving? How can that happen when I can't even move my arms. Why is this happening? "Come on sweetie. We see your eyes moving in there." Matt said. I tried so hard. I'm still trying so hard. They can't just pull the plug on me. I tried hard again to move my arms or my legs or even a finger.

"Matt!" Sylvie shrieked, sounding like she was smiling.

"what?" Matt asked.

"Her-her finger just moved!" She said, sounding like she was smiling again.

"Oh my god," Matt said, I could tell he was in shock. I tried so hard to wake up, I tried so hard to open my eyes. 

I finally see something.

I finally can see.

wait...

"Oh my god, Matt! She's awake!" I heard Sylvie say. I immediately tried to rub my eyes because the light was killer. I looked up and over at Sylvie as Matt went over to turn the lights off. 

"No!" I yelled as the room went dark, so Matt turned the lights on again. That's weird. I've never been scared of the dark before. why now? 

"Hey, hey, hey. Grace its okay. You're just scared" Sylvie said, with a very calming voice. "you're awake, and that's what matters"

I guess she's right.


	6. 6

Sylvie came back in as I woke up from another nap after another test on my head. 

"Hi honey" She smiled as Matt followed her in. I just waved and snuggled up in the bed sheet. Matt smiled at Sylvie and set something down before pulling a big fuzzy blanket out. He gently put it over me and I snuggled even more into the bed. "I think she likes it" Sylvie smiled at me while she started to rub my back. I scooted closer to her in the bed and laid my head right next to her. 

"Awww" Matt smiled as Sylvie continued to rub my back.

I slowly fell into another deep sleep for a few hours. When I woke up again, I was laying against a seat in a moving car...I panicked. I started to scream and cry when Sylvie pulled me close and held me tightly "Its okay, we're going home, its okay" 

"She okay back there?" Matt asked, looking in the rearview mirror while I held onto Sylvie as my life depended on it. 

"Yeah, shes probably scared of the car," Sylvie said gently while she smoothed my hair down. "Almost there honey," She said softly and gently. We turned a corner and stopped finally in front of a condo. 

Sylvie got out of the car and grabbed my things while Matt gently took hold of me and lifted me out of the car. I held onto him and laid my head on his shoulder as he carried me in. I felt him put me in a bed or on a couch or something and cover me up in a heavier blanket while I had mine wrapped around me. I smiled and once again, fell asleep.

I woke up at night time to the TV on and I was laying by Matt's leg. "Hey, little one" He smiled down at me. I waved up at him and rubbed my eyes while I woke up. "Sylvie went out to get some things for you," He told me, I nodded and scooted up to his lap. He gently sat me up and pulled me into his lap, letting me snuggle and get comfortable before putting the blanket on me again. I stayed in that comfy spot for a while before I started to yawn and get tired again. "Looks like your medicine is kicking In again honey, you wanna go to bed?" I nodded and leaned against Matt. I was pretty able to fall asleep right then and there. Until I heard the door opening and looked up to see Sylvie with a few shopping bags. She set them all on the floor and pecked Matt's lips before planting a soft kiss on my forehead. "I got you some clothes, some shoes, and a few coats, I went a little crazy with the cuteness."

"You said you were gonna get a few blankets and that was it" Matt chuckled at his wife. I was pretty touched. They had already done so much for me.

"Okay, so I went a little overboard" Sylvie admitted and started to look through the bags of clothes, blankets, and everything. She pulled out an oversized pink blanket that could easily swallow me. "This one was so fuzzy, I couldn't help myself" She chuckled. I smiled and sat up slightly while she wrapped me up in it. If this is going to be my life from now on, I think I'll like it.


End file.
